I Just Called To Say I Love You
by Thorrus
Summary: Harry Potter / Daphne Greengrass Songfic! Übersetzung aus den Englischen.


Dies ist eine Autherisierte Übersetzung das Original stammt von "Maethordhinen"

weitere Geschichten sind derzeit in der Übersetzung. und wer Interesse hat ich suche ein Betareader für die übersetzungen. ist meine 1.Übersetzung also seit bitte nicht zu Streng ;)

Link:  
>.nets/7666680/1/I_Just_Called_To_Say_I_Love_You

Disclaimer:  
>Alle Rechte liegen bei J.K.R und den die Idee gehört den Autor "Maethordhinen" hiermit wird kein Geld verdient oder ähnliches also viel Spaß beim lesen und Reviewen<p>

**I Just Called To Say I Love You**

* * *

><p>Harry Potter saß in der Großen Halle von Hogwarts und wartete auf die Posteulen die eine Überraschung für seine heimliche Freundin bringen sollten die er seit 2 Jahren hatte,<p>

nichtmal Ron oder Hermine wussten von würde nichts essen bevor er die Antwort von ihr bekommen würde,und er wusste würde sie ihn verlassen würde er niemals mehr was essen.

Plötzlich gab es ein lautes Flattern als die Eulen ankamen,seine Schneeeule tauchte ab in richtung seiner Freundin,alle anderen wunderten sich über die Farbe des Briefes in schnabel der Eule und beobachteten sie den nur eine Person in Hogwarts hatte

eine so schöne Schneeeule und das war Harry Potter, viele leute wunderten sich warum Harry

ausgerechnet an Daphne Greengrass ein Heuler geschickt hat.

Alle warteten gespannt auf das Geschrei von Harry als Daphne den Umschlag vorsichtig öffnete aber das kam nie, stattdessen hörten sie wie Plötzlich Musik anfing gefolgt von Gesang.

No New Year's Day to celebrate

No chocolate covered candy hearts to give away

No first of spring

No song to sing

In fact here's just another ordinary day

Alle Muggelgeborenen und als Muggel aufgezogene Halbblüter kannten das Lied und fanden es Cool.

No April rain

No flowers bloom

No wedding Saturday within the month of June

But what it is, is something true

Made up of these three words that I must say to you

I just called to say I love you

I just called to say how much I care

I just called to say I love you

And I mean it from the bottom of my heart

An den Punkt als es sogar Crabbe und Goyle bemerkten was geschah, Hatte Daphne Tränen der Freude in den Augen.

No summer's high

No warm July

No harvest moon to light one tender August night

No autumn breeze

No falling leaves

Not even time for birds to fly to southern skies

Jede Frau im raum hatte Tränen in den augen aufgrund der romantischen Geste

die Harry organisierte und funkelten ihren jeweiligen Freund an weil sie nicht

dasselbe für sie getan haben,diese wiederum waren nun sauer auf Harry.

No Libra sun

No Halloween

No giving thanks to all the Christmas joy you bring

But what it is, though old so new

To fill your heart like no three words could ever do

I just called to say I love you

I just called to say how much I care, I do

I just called to say I love you

And I mean it from the bottom of my heart

Daphne rannte plötzlich durch die Halle schlang ihre arme um Harry,

und Küsste ihn wie er es noch nie zuvor erlebt hat.

I just called to say I love you

I just called to say how much I care, I do

I just called to say I love you

And I mean it from the bottom of my heart, of my heart,

of my heart

Als sich Harry und Daphne küssten applaudierten alle in der Halle,

und die Weasley zwillinge Pfiffen den beiden hinterher.

I just called to say I love you

I just called to say how much I care, I do

I just called to say I love you

And I mean it from the bottom of my heart, of my heart,

baby of my heart

"Du bist wirklich das Baby von meinem Herzen, Daphne, ich liebe dich mit meiner ganzen Seele." Harry verkündet, mit Liebe und Ehrlichkeit in seinen Augen. Es dauerte jedes Stück von Daphne´s Stärke nicht anfangen zu weinen bei Harrys Liebeserklärung. "Wir sollten Fred und George dafür danken, schließlich war es ihre Erfindung, das dies erlaubt, der Vermittler, speziell für Liebeserklärungen konzipiert.

Siebtes Jahr:

Harry und Daphne gingen nun seit 6 Jahren miteinander. und alle

Mitarbeiter und Mitarbeiterinnen wurden an ein anderes Paar erinnert das

durch diese Hallen schritt vor vielen Jahren James und Lily Potter

nun sahen sie dies Bestätigt 1 Tag in der Großen Halle beginned

mit Harry mit genau den gleichen Vermittler den er im 4. Jahr benutzte.

was zu einer Wiederholung führte mit nur einen Unterschied.

Harry erklärt sich sich bereit und willens sein restliches Leben mit Daphne zu Verbringen.


End file.
